psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Psy Designations
Members of the Psy race can be born with any number of psychic abilities. The following is a list of the ones described so far. They are rated on a Gradient, going from lower class (1.0 to 3.4) over middle class (3.5 to 6.4) to upper class (6.5 to 10). Psy higher than 10 are called Cardinals and have distinctive black eyes with stars in them. Members of the Psy Race are usually referred to by their dominant talentSlave to Sensation (2006, Paperback,) ch.19, p.247. Therefore Faith NightStar is considered an F-Psy even though she also has considerable telepathy. This list is incomplete. Anchors Anchors are essential to the PsyNet's function. They give the net shape and help keep it stable. However, Anchors themselves are strongly inclined towards homicidal sociopathy. Empaths (E-Psy) Empaths specialize in emotion. They can sense emotions, heal emotional wounds by taking a person's pain into themselves, amplify certain emotions and dampen others. Empaths cannot be Silenced. They have been categorized as "Non Specialized" and brainwashed into believing that they have no other powers. Foreseers (F-Psy) F-Psy have the ability to see the future. Prior to the implementation of the Silence Protocol, Foreseers frequently worked with law enforcement. Afterwards, they focused on making business forecasts. Backsight This is a sub designation of Foresight and involves the ability to see the past as it occurred. All F-Psy have the capacity for backsight but not everybody with backsight can see the future. M-Psy The M-Psy are the doctors and scientists of the Psy world. Their abilities vary greatly and range from the ability to see into the body to the ability to see into the DNA. Some are also capable of healing. They are often midrangeSlave to Sensation (2006, Paperback,) ch.19, p.247. Telekinetics (Tk-Psy) Telekinetics have the ability to move objects without touching them. The weakest Tks are limited to being able to turn on the lights, but the strongest can transport themselves and others across vast distances. Tk-Cell Tk-Cell is a mutation of the telekinetic ability that grants (or curses) a person with the ability to move things on the cellular level. Prior to the implementation of Silence, Tk-Cells almost always ended up in prison for murder. Those who avoided this fate did so by avoiding other people entirely. Travelers (Tk-V) Travelers are natural teleporters. They can teleport themselves and others as easily as others telepath. Telepaths (Tp-Psy) All members of the Psy race have to have at least some telepathy in order to make and hold a connection to the PsyNet. It registers at a 1.0 on the Gradient at the least. Therefore Telepathy is easily the most common talent in the Psy World. Within this ability are serveral specialties though. Justice Psy (J-Psy) J-Psy are telepaths with the ability to retrieve memories and broadcast them to others, including those with no telepathic abilities at all. Pure Telepaths Pure telepaths facilitate communication between two parties. Since telepathy cannot be traced or recorded it is highly secure. Audio Telepaths (Tp-A) Audio telepaths is a rare sub-designation which grants acute hearing and audio skills which are often uncontrollable. The hearing is enhanced psychically and has no connection to natural auditory channels. Tp-a is directly linked to the emotional part of the brain which proves detrimental as Tp-a have a high suicide rate as the high volume of auditory information overloads the user which can cause mental instability. Tp-a designation is only apparent in high gradient telepaths otherwise known as pure telepaths. Viral Transmitters Viral transmitters have the ability to induce insanity (sometimes temporarily, sometimes deathly permanent) into a person. X-Psy Xs are rare and are able to produce cold-fire that burns things in microseconds. They are incredibly dangerous, and even low Gradient X-Psy rarely survive to Adulthood. Dual Cardinal Psy Dual Cardinals are Psy who have Cardinal level power in any two psychic abilities. There was no recorded case of it ever happening. Category:Psy Category:List